A Not So Scientific Inquiry
by Andrew's Slinky
Summary: Spock needs some tutoring on the human art of cuddling.


Disclaimer: I do not own, I'm simply having some fun.

Summary: Spock is unsure on the art of cuddling.

A/N: Okay, I have never written a Star Trek fanfic before, I've only seen the new Star Trek movie, so I'm new to the concept completely, plus I've never written a strict M/M slash fic. So this is a lot of new for me, so I apologize beforehand if it isn't great. I just can't seem to get the image of Zachary Quinto's Spock and Chris Pine's Kirk in bed out of my mind. So without further ado, here's the tale.

Jim watched Spock as his First Officer sat before him, nothing but the chess board between them. The Vulcan's eyebrows were knotted closely together and there was the faintest hint of concentration in his seated position. Jim knew that Spock and Uhura had broken up several weeks prior and no matter how hard Jim tried to get the Vulcan to think about other things, Spock rarely spoke during their nightly chess games. It concerned the young captain. He had tried often to engage Spock in logical, academic debates during their games, but the half-Vulcan had been incredibly resistant to the idea, only speaking when spoken to.

"Spock…"

"Jim, what exactly is the human act of cuddling?"

The question in and of itself was jarring and the simple fact that Spock hadn't really been speaking for a few weeks made it even more so.

"Uh…what?" Jim spluttered, never having expected that in a million years. Spock continued to look contemplative and Jim did his best to wait for his friend to elaborate. He was about to prompt him when Spock spoke again.

"Before I had thought I had a grasp upon the concept, however, in light of recent events, I believe I was mistaken."

Jim blinked, his rather brilliant mind whirring to connect the dots his friend had laid out before him.

"Are you saying you don't know how to cuddle?" Jim asked him, for some unknown reason, finding the entire situation highly amusing, but recognizing that it was too touchy a subject to laugh.

"Yes," was the short reply. Jim nodded his head, and then stared openly at Spock, the chess game forgotten.

"Is that why you and Uhura broke it off?" he asked, too curious to hold the question in. Spock pierced him with his liquid chocolate gaze and it stuck Jim to his chair in a way that he didn't want to examine. He'd come to terms with his feelings for his friend and First Officer quite a while ago, but had done nothing out of respect for the relationship he'd had with Uhura, and the fact that he knew that Spock was never going to feel the same.

"It was a contributing factor," Spock responded, sounding neutral as ever, but his eyes betrayed him. Jim knew that if there was one thing Spock had inherited from his mother, it had been her eyes. They spoke volumes of his confusion and slight irritation, along with the slight hurt that he still carried deep within.

"Well…uh…Spock, cuddling is like….it's when…um," Jim knew how to cuddle, he'd cuddled before, but, flying around in space and not being allowed to have sex with his crew (both Federation and personal rule) he'd been out of practice for a while.

Spock simply tilted his head to the side; studying Jim like he was a particularly fascinating science experiment and Jim wanted nothing more than to revel in the attention but managed to quell the urge.

"Spock, cuddling is difficult to explain, it's different for every couple, different people like being cuddled in different ways," Jim resisted the urge to reach out and comfort his obviously distraught friend. He knew that the Vulcan wasn't completely resistant to the idea of physical contact, but he also knew that skin to skin touch was not something he sought out on his own either.

"Perhaps that is why I never quite grasped it," he conceded, sounding like he wanted to ask something, but was hesitant to. Jim cocked his head, taking his time to decipher the look in Spock's eyes and the slight green tinge to the tips of his pointed ears.

"Spock is there something else?" he asked gently, not wanting to push too hard. Spock took a deep, and rather uncharacteristic, breath before asking a favor, the green tinge deepening and spreading across his cheeks.

"Could you demonstrate?"

Jim nearly swallowed his tongue.

Judging by the flush on Spock's skin, he knew exactly what he was asking and how odd it was, and Jim couldn't help but be flattered that he'd requested a demonstration from him, but…what in the hell was he supposed to say to that?

"Uh…Spock…cuddling is something…"he cleared his throat, nervous and embarrassed suddenly, "it's something intimate."

Spock nodded.

"Yes, Captain, I understand, however, is it true intimacy if it is simply a scientific inquiry? I simply wish to learn the technique in order to further better myself."

Jim smiled softly; he was such a sucker for Spock, really, he couldn't resist the logic, at least, not logic that was going to put him in intimate physical contact with the object of his affection. His Spock. He needed shore leave bad if he was referring to Spock as his.

"Uh, I suppose not, I can…demonstrate, if you'd like."

Spock nodded his head eagerly, which was a rather restricted movement as he was Vulcan. Jim swallowed, hard, nervous butterflies dancing around in his gut and while he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around his second in command and never ever let go; he was unsure of how to go about it. As slightly erotic as the memory of Spock choking him on the bridge was when he thought back on it, he didn't really want a repeat performance anytime soon, his windpipe wouldn't be able to take it.

"Well, uh, cuddling is generally…usually you're lying down…" Spock raised an unimpressed eyebrow and Jim swallowed hard, "in bed."

The last part came out much quieter than he had intended and he'd never been so grateful for strong Vulcan ears. Spock stood in a fluid, graceful motion and took a few steps towards Jim's bed. When he realized that his captain wasn't following him he spun elegantly on one heel.

"Is there a problem, Jim?" he asked, sounding as neutral as ever, even his eyes were guarded this time. Jim shook his head, standing and starting to follow his friend…friend, that's what he was, that's _all_ he was and Jim would thank his libido kindly to remember that fact.

"Everything's fine, Spock," but that was a lie. Everything was most certainly _not_ fine. Every molecule in Jim's body was jumping, feeling electrified, and his mind was screaming out scenarios that should proceed cuddling, scenarios that he wasn't completely opposed to testing with his First Officer. He was in some kind of trouble and he hadn't even touched the half-Vulcan yet.

Spock stretched out on Jim's bed, looking as lithe and as comfortable there as if it was a familiar place. Jim swallowed hard again, resisting all the sexy, sweaty images that thought flickered through his brain. He didn't realize how long he'd been staring until Spock turned his head, mussing up his usually impeccable hair slightly which only served to further Jim's dumbfoundedness and raised a singular eyebrow.

It was a wonder Jim wasn't drooling.

"Do not both parties need to be lying down for this to work?" Spock asked him and Jim let out the smallest relieved chuckle at his friend's attempt at humor. He gently slid in next to him and although they were both on top of the comforter, still in all their clothes and their boots, not even touching; Jim had the irrational urge to giggle like a fifteen-year-old girl.

The pure heat radiating off the man to his right was intoxicating and he curled his fingers into his palm, digging his nails into the soft flesh to deter himself from curling into that heat and never leaving. He needed to retain some semblance of control if he was going to be able to go through the completely masochistic ritual of demonstrating cuddling to the man he was in love with.

"Jim?" Spock's voice resounded in his ear and Jim didn't manage to suppress the shudder at the heated breath against his neck and the deep baritone in his ear. He was going to go insane.

"Okay, so are we demonstrating regular cuddling or…or…" he cleared his throat harshly, "or spooning?"

He should have burst into flames by now, shouldn't he have? With Spock in his bed, and the word spooning hanging in the air?

"Spooning?" Spock questioned and Jim bit back a moan. Dear God, it was even hotter when he said it.

"Uh, yeah, it's a form of cuddling," Jim managed to get out, knowing that a bit of sweat had already sprouted on his brow, and he desperately wanted to wipe it away but knew that if Spock didn't already know of his condition that would only manage to bring it to light.

Spock didn't reply, he simply continued to look at his captain, waiting for him to continue.

"Uh, so regular cuddling or spooning?" Jim asked again, closing his bright blue eyes momentarily to rein his rushing blood back under control.

"I suppose that regular cuddling would suffice for now."

Jim ignored the delicious urge to curl his toes at the adage "for now" and instead turned on his side, looking at Spock for a moment, taking in the lean and sharp lines of his friend's features, the slight tinge of green that lurked under the almost translucent skin.

Was it any wonder he was in love with him, really?

"Uh, okay," he scooted closer until he was pressed against Spock's side, and gingerly let his cheek rest against the Vulcan's shoulder, hissing slightly at the combination of soothing heat and finally being able to have contact.

"Jim is something wrong?" Spock questioned, interpreting the hiss all wrong.

"No, no, I'm fine Spock. You're very warm," he winced at how stupid that sounded.

"Vulcan's have a much higher internal temperature than humans." Was the solid reply and Jim smiled softly into the blue uniform shirt. He tossed an arm casually across Spock's stomach and tugged the Vulcan closer, sighing contentedly without worry and snuggling in closer. Spock, for his part, remained silent and still as stone.

Jim allowed himself to rest against the solid heat of his Vulcan before realizing that Spock hadn't moved and his left arm was trapped underneath Jim's torso.

"Uh, Spock, you're supposed to cuddle back."

Spock shifted slightly, his muscles tensing, but other than that, didn't move, and Jim suddenly realized that either he didn't know what to do, or was unsure on whether or not he should do it. The Captain of the Enterprise suppressed a smirk at the virgin like quality that had suddenly erupted in his friend and gently sat up. He reached down, grasping Spock's wrist gently and lifting the muscular appendage until it was wrapped around his shoulder. He resumed his previous position, with the added bonus of Spock's arm around him and snuggled down into the very welcome heat. Spock softly shifted after a moment or two and tightened his grip on his captain.

Jim didn't whimper happily at that…no, he was sure he didn't.

"Is this cuddling?" Spock questioned, and Jim didn't bother to stop the smile that spread across his features as he interpreted the question for what it was really asking _"Am I doing this right?"_ It was such a human quality that Jim tightened his own grip and almost unconsciously pressed the softest of kisses to his Vulcan's shoulder through his blue shirt.

If Spock noticed he didn't mention it.

"It's good Spock, its good."

That seemed to relax the Vulcan and Jim lost himself in the feeling of being able to cuddle close to his love, even if said love didn't love him back. Then Spock shifted again, his arm falling from Jim's shoulders just as Jim's heart fell that Spock had deemed their lesson over when it had just begun. He had started to move off of his friend, when Spock's hand drifted back up, slowly up Jim's back before it came to rest on the back of his head, the long sensitive fingers curling in through the golden locks at the nape of the captain's neck and began to rhythmically rub the sensitive skin there. His other hand drifted over to rest on the elbow that was draped across his stomach.

Jim thought he might die of a combination of bliss and a heart attack at the tender age of twenty-five.

The captain draped a black clad leg over Spock's, tugging him closer and nuzzling his shoulder softly. Gods did it feel good to have Spock's fingers in his hair.

They lay like that for what was probably nothing more than a minute before Jim noticed something…a sound that he'd never heard anywhere on the ship, let alone in his own personal quarters. It sounded a hell of a lot like….

"Spock, are you purring?" he asked before thinking about it. Spock instantly stiffened, the noise instantly stopped and the warming presence of Spock was quite suddenly removed.

"I believe the experiment has reached its conclusion."

The Vulcan quickly got off the bed and the put the entire length of the room between him and a very confused Jim Kirk in a few long strides.

"Spock…" Jim reached a hand out as though that could leech an invisible bond between himself and the suddenly too cold Vulcan.

"I thank you for your indulgence of my curiosity, Captain; I shall see you when our shift starts in the morning."

With that abrupt goodbye Spock exited his captain's private quarters and Jim flopped back on the bed, his happiness rapidly dissipating.

* * *

When Jim arrived on the bridge the next morning he was uncertain as to what to expect. Spock and his little "experiment" had gone splendidly, but it hadn't ended well, and that made him nervous. He knew that Spock would never let the night affect his professional performance, but what about their personal lives? What about their chess games?

The mere thought, the simple worry that he would lose Spock's friendship was almost more than he could bear. It hurt.

He swallowed it down though as the lift stopped at the bridge and opened its doors to allow him to get back to the one place he'd ever felt like he'd belonged. His captain's chair. He eased into it gently and sprawled out as he so usually did and made the mental note that he was early for his shift, even earlier than even Spock. The notion was slightly comforting as he got simple nods of greeting from the skeleton crew that operated the gamma shift.

It gave him time to think of a way to handle this weight on his chest. Either he got it out in the open, apologized for the supposed slight that he'd made when he'd mentioned Spock's purring (which is what it was no matter of whether or not Spock acknowledged it) or he pretended like it never happened. His mind and soul were at war between the options and he finally settled on waiting for Spock to arrive, and then he'd take the lead from his friend.

He didn't have to wait long. Spock arrived on the bridge a solid ten minutes before his shift was designated to start, leaving him, Jim, and the gamma shift pilot on the bridge alone.

"Good morning, Spock," Jim greeted cheerfully, hoping that Spock wasn't going to freeze him out.

"Captain," was the nodded reply as the Vulcan slid smoothly into his seat. Jim watched him, wishing that the warmth he'd felt last night was closer. It was a stupid thought really, because all it was going to do was cause him heartbreak.

He sighed heavily under his breath but didn't say a word, too flustered with his train of thought to attempt to confront his First Officer.

Uhura graced the bridge, her steps easy and measured. She spared Spock a rather warm greeting and a smile. He nodded his head in return. Then her dark eyes turned to Jim and narrowed harshly.

"Captain," she snapped rather coldly and Jim felt his spine stiffen. What had crawled up her skirt and died?

"Is there a problem, Lieutenant?" he asked her in his best captain's voice, running through his mind all the things he'd done since he'd last seen Uhura and what exactly he might have done to offend her.

"No, of course not," she shook her head, sitting in her designated chair with easy grace. She fixed her headpiece to her ear and started up her screen.

"It seems like there's a problem, Lieutenant," Jim persisted, feeling a little wound at the moment and needing some form of release, fighting with Uhura would have to be a settled on second option since what he really wanted to do and who he wanted to do it with, were completely off limits.

"It's just," all the fight seemed to leave her even though her eyes remained narrowed, "for someone as intelligent as you are, Jim, sometimes you can be the biggest idiot in the universe."

Jim gaped at her. Uhura was a stubborn and driven woman, she could hold a grudge like no one he'd ever met, she could also hold her own in a fight, and he'd never seen her deflate so fast. Never mind the fact that she'd called him Jim and told him he was intelligent. All in the same sentence.

She turned back to her console and began her work. The rest of the alpha shift crew started to file in one by one and Jim was resigned to lounging back in his chair and mull over all that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

-----------

Jim sat in the mess hall during his lunch break, his lunch long forgotten as it sat before him. Jim's golden head was resting in his hands, his eyes far off and distant as he contemplated some more of what Uhura had said to him.

What the hell was it supposed to mean, anyway? For being intelligent he was an idiot? As versed as he was in the ways of women he had absolutely no clue for what she was referring to.

Bones sat across from his friend and captain and stared at the blue eyed man harshly.

"Jim?" he asked. He got no response. Jim was too far gone in his thoughts to touch.

"What is wrong with the captain?" Spock questioned as he sat beside the doctor, his eyebrow raised in question at the concentrated look on their friend's handsome face.

"No idea," Bones responded, leaning forward to shake Jim's shoulder, "Jim!"

Jim jolted back to reality with a spluttered gasp and a tilting movement that almost sent him toppling out of his seat backwards. He was saved by Spock's strong grip on his shoulder. The captain looked up, surprised and to Bones' abject curiosity, blushed scarlet as he locked gazes with his First Officer.

"Spock!" he practically squeaked as the Vulcan released him and returned to his own seat in one fluid movement.

"Jim," Spock replied evenly, almost sounding bored, "Are you ill?"

Jim shook his head harder than he meant to and winced when it caused his balance to go wonky for just a moment.

"No, no, no, not sick, just….preoccupied."

"With what?" Bones demanded, taking a bite of his sandwich, "You haven't even eaten."

Jim looked down at the lunch that had seemed so appetizing when he got it, but now it just looked sick.

"Uh, you know, I'm really not that hungry, Bones."

Spock answered first, "It is illogical for you to forgo nourishment simply because your mind is occupied with something else."

Jim blinked for a moment, quelling the urge to curl back into the warm arms that he now knew fit so well around him, and instead took a very pointed bite of his sandwich.

"There, that please you two?"

Spock and Bones exchanged a dry look.

"Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor, not a mind reader, what is going on?"

Jim shifted uncomfortably. He really didn't want to have this conversation with Bones really at all, let alone with Spock sitting right there.

"Nothing, just…it's nothing."

Bones didn't seem convinced and opened his mouth to say so but Jim beat him to it.

"Just don't worry about me, Bones, really, I'm fine," he stood, collected his tray and all but bolted from the room, leaving a slightly confused Spock and a suspicious Bones in his wake.

* * *

Bones called his best friend down to sickbay at just a few minutes before the end of his shift. Needless to say, Jim wasn't happy about it.

"Bones, what?" he snapped unhappily, knowing exactly the reason his CMO had dragged him down into his office.

"Sit Jim, we need to talk."

Jim didn't move from his place at the door. Bones sighed and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

"As friends."

Jim smiled lightly and entered the room, sitting as he teasingly asked, "You do realize you're not allowed to have alcohol on the ship, right?"

Bones shrugged, "Who're you going to tell? Besides, if push comes to shove I'll lie and tell them it's Scotty's."

Jim cocked an eyebrow as the illegal hooch was poured into glasses for the both of them, "And he just happens to keep his secret stash in your desk?"

Bones shrugged again, taking a small sip of his own drink as Jim gingerly held his, swirling the amber liquid around slowly.

"So come out with it, what's got your panties in a twist?" Bones asked after a moment. Jim colored slightly, unsure of how much he was willing to reveal.

"Spock," he decided to go with the truth. Bones cocked an eyebrow as the smallest of smiles graced his features.

"Oh yeah?" he asked in amusement. Jim made a strangled sound that sounded vaguely indignant.

"What?"

Bones just continued to smile, "Finally accept your feelings for him, huh?"

Jim spluttered on his small sip of whiskey. When he'd finally managed to swallow and take a soft breath he sat forward in his chair.

"How did you know?"

Bones continued to smile in that weird, enigmatic way.

"Because it's obvious to even Chekov, and as brilliant as that kid is, he can be really dense sometimes."

Jim nodded, "That's what Uhura said to me this morning."

Bones cocked an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"

Jim shrugged, "She said for as intelligent as I am, I can be a real idiot."

Bones nodded, "Uh-huh, and any reason she would say that?"

Jim shrugged again, his contemplative look from earlier returning in full force, and Bones let him have his moment of thought.

"No, it doesn't make sense," he finally admitted. Bones sighed heavily.

"Exactly what happened last night?"

Jim looked even more startled at that question, "What do you mean?"

Bones shook his head, "Nyota told me that she saw Spock come out of your quarters looking flustered and since he went in there to convince you of his…"Bones cleared his throat, shifting in his seat a little uncomfortably, "affection for you."

"Affection?" Jim asked as loudly as he dared. Surely Bones couldn't mean what he thought he did. The Southern doctor simply rolled his eyes.

"Jim, why in the hell would a guy like Spock, who dated a woman like Nyota, not have any idea of what cuddling was?"

Jim really did choke on his whiskey this time and it took a few thumps on his back by his friend before he turned back to his appropriate shade of peach.

"What?"

Bones rolled his eyes, "You don't really think that he asked you to cuddle with him out of scientific inquiry do you? Dammit Jim, sometimes you are too thick for words!"

Jim felt his heart leap dangerously in his chest, almost threatening to choke off his air supply once more.

"So Spock…"

"Feels the same way as you do? Yeah," was the sharp answer. Jim shot from his seat; his mouth pulled into the widest grin possible and placed his drink on Bones' desk.

"I gotta go," he muttered before bolting from the room.

Bones watched him go in amused exasperation and took another drink of his whiskey.

* * *

Jim found himself outside of Spock's quarters feeling positively giddy. He rang the buzzer three times in rapid succession, practically bouncing on his toes in anticipation. The door slid open to reveal Spock, standing tall and regal as ever, looking slightly imposing looming in the doorway, but Jim didn't care, he simply brushed past the Vulcan into his quarters.

"Hey Spock, I figured that since our last experiment got cut short we should continue it tonight."

Spock stood in his doorway, facing his captain, his hands clasped behind his back, the closed door just behind him. He didn't respond.

Jim spared him a bright smile, "I thought we'd cover spooning tonight."

Spock nodded his head, "That would be satisfactory, Captain."

"Jim," the blonde corrected immediately.

Spock nodded his head to show that he understood. Jim continued to smile and gestured the taller man over to his side.

"Well, in order for this to work we're going to need to be lying on the bed again."

Spock did as he was told and Jim more than happily crawled in beside him. Spock lay on his back, seeming frigid.

"Um, spooning requires that you lay on your side, Spock."

Spock did as he was told and turned his back to Jim, who scooted closer slowly and wrapped a strong arm around the Vulcan's waist, his other arm slipping under his long neck and wrapping up around his shoulders. He tugged his First Officer as close as their bodies could possibly allow and nuzzled the back of his neck softly.

The purring sound from the night before issued from Spock once more but Jim didn't call attention to it. He simply tucked his love further into his arms and sighed contentedly.

Then a thought occurred and softly Jim reached down and took Spock's hand in his own, taking his first two fingers and running them softly over the very heated palm up until they came to rest against Spock's own.

His First Officer's sharp gasp told Jim all he needed to know.

"That's a Vulcan kiss, right?" he asked, sure that he had remembered correctly. Spock nodded mutely. Jim propped himself up gently and turned Spock just far enough to press his lips down upon his love's. He pulled back quickly and smiled.

"That's a human kiss."

Spock turned quickly, his free hand cupping the back of Jim's head and pulling him down sharply, crashing their lips together again as their hands continued to kiss in the Vulcan way. Jim collapsed against Spock's chest and snuggled closer without disrupting their kiss.

Spock made a desperate sound in the back of his throat to accompany the soft purr that still emanated from his chest and pushed Jim back until the man was lying flush against the soft mattress; Spock's weight settling against him was absolutely thrilling and it was all Jim could do to keep his hips from bucking forward.

They broke apart a few minutes later desperately needing oxygen and Spock flopped back to his side of the bed.

Jim smiled happily to himself and then turned so his back was to Spock's.

"Jim, is something wrong?" Spock sounded as out of breath as he was and maybe even a little flustered.

"No, but I just wanted to see if you took the lesson to heart."

Spock seemed to get the hint and turned, tugging Jim back into his arms, spooning him tightly, and one lithe leg nudging between Jim's thighs. Jim groaned and shifted slightly until every inch that he could have pressed against Spock was pressed.

Spock sighed in what Jim would have labeled as contentment as he nuzzled Jim's hair, pressing a gentle kiss to the curve of his ear as his fingers stroked a similar sentiment against Jim's palm.

"T'hy'la."

Jim wasn't entirely sure of what the Vulcan word Spock had murmured against his skin meant, but he was more than happy that he had an entire lifetime to find out.

* * *

Okay, so for my first attempt I don't think it's too terrible, and I hope you agree! Please, please, please give me some feedback. Please?

Much love

~Andrew's Slinky


End file.
